The present invention pertains to mountable light assemblies and more particularly to a light that may be removably secured to a headgear such as a helmet.
Lights mounted on helmets and headgear have been known and used in many different forms. Examples of helmet-mounted lights include patents to: Malm, U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,704; Johnston, U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,429; Barnett, U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,007; Hanabusa, U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,331; Hanabusa, U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,210; Becker, U.S. Pat. No. 5,408,393; Case, U.S. Pat. No. 5,608,919; Fischer et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,733 B1; Fischer et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,648,489 B2; and Appiah, U.S. Pat. No. 6,752,510 B1. These patents teach a visible light in combination with a helmet or headgear. The inventions disclosed in these patents have various operational characteristics and require varying degrees of effort to remove or install the lights.
A clamp that mounts on the brim of a helmet is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,331,684 to Baril et al. One end of this clamp is made for attachment to the front of a standard army issue helmet and the other end of this clamp is made to accept standard issue night vision goggles. A device for mounting night vision goggles on a helmet is also shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,834 to McCarthy et al.
What is needed and has not been found in the prior art or the foregoing patents, however, is a helmet or other headgear-mountable light that can be rigidly attached to the helmet or other headgear and includes a light body that can be readily removed or installed with one hand in a substantially continuous motion. Also not taught in the prior art is the ability to complete such installation and removal without visual reference while the helmet or headgear is being worn. There has also been a need for a helmet or other headgear in combination with a light that provides visible light, invisible light, and/or Identify Friend or Foe (“IFF”) light. Side mounting capability in combination with invisible light and/or IFF light is also not taught in the prior art. Also not taught in the prior art is such a combination that is small enough so that the light body can be readily manipulated with one hand and stored in a pants or shirt pocket.